dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Community Portal/Add a forum
Have you considered adding a wiki-forum here? It's not a forum in the traditional sense (although that may be possible later) more a way of arranging pages. You can see a simple version on the Central Wikia here, or a fancier version at Memory Alpha. I'll be happy to help with the set-up if you want this. -- sannse (talk) 11:16, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :One advantage of a forum style listing, is that new questions are easier to see ;) -- Sannse 09:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea. I'd certainly like the Community Portal to be a forum to encourage more discussion here. Other than that, we should encourage general discussion about dofus to the offical forum or imps village. //PeetTM 09:45, 31 January 2007 (UTC) My idea on this i have not commented before its because some issues, this place information its about a game, the problem with games is that many new people to our community or to the game, are to hasty on obtaining the information, will do it on our forum, dont take me wrong, but as i am i would be answering their questions and as of now i have other priorities like the overhaul design in all the levels, there are various users completing gaps of information now that are available in other places (game files, etc) also the templates are been redesign as they cover the minimal necessities but game has gone and change slightly requiring the template to change, also templates are been giving a more uniform look, also structuring where the pages are put thats for categorization, the the project pages (Dofus:) completely lacks of information to helping new and old users to navigate more simple, our main page, has the main links with miscellaneous links, as the game have been experimenting large updates lately people are cooperating giving information, but it has been sort of chaotic in terms of the old way of putting it, the serious contributors (the signed users) will be also distracted by this, thought it may help us to coordinate maybe a little more but as we are sort of a little signed user community its very easy to point out between us who is working on what, we are a very active editing community but i want to push that even more, as i have try with the voting and the logo contest and its nice the activity those have bring but there are more things like articles of the months that i would love to see on the main page. So at the end from my part i dont see we are that ready, as soon as we finish with the different projects that we have i want to try the custom name space portal to canalize some information make it more user friendly to find the information and once we have that set up i think that a forum would be a good thing. But if more people desire the forum then will be a nice but as i have said before im more incline to a not at this moment. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:59, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I think it's possible to restrict off-topic questions by forum rules, some forums have strict rules on what sort of questions can be asked: questions about the wiki and how to best arrage things here are fine, questions on how to beat the next level aren't. But up to you of course, let me know when you want me to set one up :) -- Sannse 22:56, 9 February 2007 (UTC)